


跳舞吧 小骗子

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: Summary:根据所有人的计划来看，一切都不可能安静如鸡。同时：Loki穿起高跟鞋来十分美艳，惊奇博士一点也不相信谎言之神，而Tony Stark是个厉害角色。Notes：“我听闻真理是用来扭曲的延迟罪行的机制是你依旧需要的你必须跳舞 小骗子”——Arctic Monkeys，“跳舞吧 小骗子”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance Little Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437147) by [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane). 



**Chapter 1**

 

在撒谎途中被抓通常不是问题；经常撒谎还经常被抓就会导致某些人关于你愧疚心的理论要比真相更令人信服。这个现象对于那个谎言与恶作剧之神来说是非常熟悉的，所以按理说，他实在是应该从一开始就意识到之后一切的到来。

 

 

~~

 

 

Fury局长看到惊奇博士在他办公室里时，他并不惊讶。实际上，在所有之中他最不会有的情绪就是惊讶了，特别是在无数次那些奇怪又强大到令人不安的人们在他们本不能进入的地方等待着他之后。他若有所思地想不管怎样这个星期的第三个早就应该到来了。

 

“你来做什么？”老士兵关上门，为了大家都好锁上了门，经过魔术师坐在办公桌前。

 

“心灵宝石的持有者失踪了。”惊奇博士递给Fury一个意有所指的眼神。“而力量宝石的持有者可能失踪了。那一个在Loki旅程的下一个，如果他最近一直向我近期联系人打探的意图是为了这个的话。不可否认，那个持有者的确是下一个最容易找到的，尽管实际上做起来要困难得多。”

 

Fury倾身在桌子上，手肘支撑在上面。“你指望我做什么？我们在追踪他这一方面一向没什么运气，而现在起码有三个复仇者站在他那边，可能还有更多。”

 

惊奇博士抬起眉毛，看起来明显被逗乐了。“真的？我知道复仇者中有一对间谍，但是说真的，他们给我的印象都挺忠诚的。”

 

“这不关你的事，博士，”Fury警告他，尽管他已经可以感觉到头疼正在袭来。“留意地球上任何可疑之处。他最近一直在为Asgard擦屁股，只要他不在我们这捣乱，我不会让我的团队冒险追踪Loki。”

 

“当然，我不建议派任何团队哪怕是复仇者，说实话，”魔法师同意。“特别是当你可以派去一个有经验的强大术士，而他正好被某种力量加持着比如说空间宝石的时候。”他露出一丝尖锐满意的小小微笑。

 

Fury眯起双眼。“你确定这个宝石不会被轻易从你那夺走？”

 

“怎么可能？再说，他怎么可能靠近到足以触碰我，我所有需要做的就是 **无可触碰** 。非常方便，”他说，从他的衬衣下拉出一条挂着一颗巨大的石头，上面是深沉浓郁的紫色，“只要我想，无论何时，无论何地，我都可以无处不在又无处可寻。”

 

思考了一会儿，Fury点点头。“保持警惕，保持联络。”他的嘴角抽搐了一下，“还有，如果能避免，别伤害Tony Stark。”

 

惊奇博士眨了眨眼，被逗乐了。“这跟Stark有什么关系？”

 

Fury几乎想要建议魔法师拿张报纸看看了，但是他太恼火以至于不想宠坏了这个惊喜的消息。“他跟Loki很亲近；他们之前是商业关系，Stark提供阿斯加德用来重建‘彩虹桥’所需要的物资，而他们两个之后就如同干柴烈火，彗星撞地球。”

 

“这解释了为什么你无法追踪他了，”惊奇博士笑道。“我会把此列入考虑范围的。”

 

 

————

 

 

在艾尔夫海姆寻找他的猎物，Loki需要某种程度的隐姓埋名来穿过主要城市，为了不引起太多疑心，或扩散比已知的多太多的流言。幸运的是，这是很多不熟悉恶作剧之神一些更为厉害的伪装的国度之一，一个非常充分符合她目标的国度：换句话说，他的伪装改变了大多数关于他的人称代词。在确定某些流言后，她迅速从人数众多的区域离开，进入森林的黑暗区域，所有迹象表明，这里是力量宝石的持有者最后的避难所。

 

精灵的国度中黑暗凶煞的密林是个对于大多神灵来说都不甚安全的地方，但是Loki在其中花费的时光比她大多数亲戚都要多，在数次踏足中只有五次发生了糟糕的事态。隐身咒语加身，Loki褪下了诱人的绿色衣裙，换上了更加实用的旅行衣服：裤子和贴身束腰外衣，然而还是——为了恶作剧之神的娱乐——设法暴露出一点乳沟，为了能在未来可能需要战略上转移注意力目标时派上用场。自从Loki使用这个形态已经有一段时间了，而这是在学习了更多有关他遗传基因后，第一次不会再因为使用此形态而感到不舒服。而且除了忍受煎熬重新熟悉他最喜欢的伪装之一以外，他还有什么更好的办法？

 

渡鸦在附近鸣叫，一群不近人情的小东西，低俗又聒噪。Loki仔细聆听了一会儿，但是它们真的只是纯属聒噪，而非注意到了任何过路者，这让神有点烦躁。蹑手蹑脚地穿过麻烦的灌木丛，恶作剧之神在地上发现了脚印，和他想要寻找的大小形状对等，显示出她的猎物就在附近度过了半天时间。她跪下来，仔细观察它们，注意到旁边一串平行的血滴。她呢喃出咒语，鉴定那血是属于一头牡鹿的：Loki的猎物把自己的猎物扛回了营地。多么的幸运。

 

Loki跟随着脚印至少有一英里，安静得如同一只猫，只要条件允许就隐藏在最黑暗的阴影中。她在途中发现了更多猎物的痕迹：一些被撕碎的衣物卡在一丛灌木中间，一些用于捕捉小型树林生物的陷阱。

 

她感到自己已经离她的目标很近了，这时寂静突然被一阵非人类的咆哮撕裂，还有两棵树被折断碾碎的声音。这阵刺耳的响动爆发得太近了，就在东边，穿过树林。Loki可以看见一些碎屑飞舞，已经注意到声音此刻正在咆哮出某种疑似某个混乱与恶作剧之神本人的名字。

 

“哦， **该死** ，”她低声道，像只野兔猛地窜向她猎物应该在的地方。当一个巨大的形似犀牛的敌人在追你的时候，最好的计划，在Loki个人看来，应该是找到另一个形似犀牛的旁观者或潜在敌人，让他们怒气值max，然后站在两者中间，在最好的时间卧倒。

 

Skurge，有Thor两倍大的体型，和比bilgesnipe还要糟糕的脾气，也许甚至能为Loki适当地转移她猎物的注意力，给她时间瞄准。被毁坏的树木的声音更加响亮了，他可以听到被巨大斧头掀起的风声，和与木头撞击的噼啪声。加快速度，Loki很快跃进……一个非常空旷的营地里。篝火甚至已经冷掉了。这里没有人，就算有也至少已经离开一天了，而且坦白来说周围满地的血量绝对不属于一头牡鹿。

 

恶作剧之神骂了一连串脏话。

 

接着Skurge闯进这片空地，Loki专注于自我保护。而这可一点也不令人震惊，Loki静静地想，他将碰见的要么是迫在眉睫的‘犀牛’角刺，要么是一个可以干净利落地让脑袋与身体分家的巨大斧子。“晚上好，亲爱的Skurge，”她说，语气竭尽所能的甜蜜。“你最近怎么样？”

 

“非常好，小阿萨神，”半巨人沉声道。由于混血，他有着黑色的皮肤和红紫色的纹路，双眼是钢铁般冷硬的灰色。不管他非约顿人的那半边血统是什么，显然不是来自于一个以身材矮小性格温顺安静的种族。“我似乎找到了我家女主人一直想要的小偷，我可以把你大卸八块来令她高兴。”

 

“好吧，那我完全不想挡你的道，”Loki恍然大悟地说，开始缓慢朝后退，退向身后的树林。

 

Skurge摆好架势，举起斧头准备挥击。“你最好站着别动，小神。”

 

“Well，那么。”Loki开始假笑。“想必你完全不了解我。”

 

Skurge挥出斧头，击碎了Loki幻影的脸。很快，他感觉到两把长刃匕首刺进他的后腰，直接刺入几处致命器官。他怒吼出声，转过身，看见三个Loki，散开来，每一个都警惕地盯着他，身手伶俐。

 

“好吧，”恶作剧之神轻声细语，三个她怪异地齐声道。“你先行，亲爱的刽子手，还是说你不相信自己的判断？”

 

Skurge从他的身后拉出第二把斧头举起来，却在瞬间被他折回来的第一把斧头砍伤了脚踝：非常有效地砍断了他的脚筋。他因为疼痛和愤怒而嚎叫，跪了下去，他最后朝一个看起来非常真实的Loki挥出一击，而后者仅仅只是后退一步，笑意盎然地看着他身上鲜血四溢。

 

将Skurge的斧头丢到地上，她在瞬移之前愉快地朝他挥了挥手。

 

 

————

 

 

Tony Stark越来越痛恨这种活动。他在Pepper盯着他的时候举止言谈和蔼有礼，接着在她看不见的瞬间游荡到吧台，与此同时试图忽略一些向他保证所有他需要的就是和她们共度良宵和劝他不要在他非常男性化的未婚夫身上浪费时间的女人们献上的便宜。这些女人比他之前打交道的要更加令人尴尬，而那些女人只不过想要比前一个再在他床上多待一晚，而Pepper把她们无一例外都扔了出去。人们，Tony很久之前就决定，往往是非常令人费解的，特别是伴随在富人身边参加派对还喝醉的那些漂亮又因为特权而傲慢的男男女女。

 

所以他有些生闷气地又叫了一杯不加冰的威士忌，同时某个跟他同样急于逃离不受欢迎的邀请的女人坐落在吧台，在Tony身边。她没有面向他，但是从他的余光它可以看到一身优雅的黑色礼裙，侧边开叉露出裙子内里的宝石绿，更突出的是一闪而过的一双长——长——的腿。

 

“我确定那是挺有趣的，但我真的不觉得我的未婚夫会认同，”她说，戏谑且讽刺，平板地拒绝不允许任何误解。女人有低沉的烟嗓，带着熟悉的优美口音。她的左手放在吧台上，离Tony的酒杯有点过于近了：钛合金指环和血钻，上面镌刻着精致的织物和熟悉的线条。

 

诧异地睁大眼睛，Tony的视线从只是比以前小一点更女性化一点的，那一双熟悉的修长手指和优雅的双手一路游荡，逡巡上无一物遮蔽的白皙手臂到瘦削的肩膀和锁骨，于是他停下来观赏了一下再继续，看到对方细长的脖颈（他注意到上面挂着一条祖母绿的银链和其中的灵魂宝石）最后停留在Loki的脸上。他喉咙发出巨大的吞咽声。Thor描述得没错：下巴处的线条变窄了点，鼻子小了点，颧骨的线条只是更柔和了，看起来不再那么男性化。她还是比他高那么一点，不仅仅是因为那一双漂亮的高跟小黑鞋，她看起来显然还是非常非常Loki。他又继续凝视了一会儿，接着警告地看了一眼站在她旁边蠢蠢欲动的男人——不是记者，感谢上帝。“我跟她的未婚夫很熟，让我告诉你：你最好赶紧滚蛋，现在， **立刻** 。”

 

男人发出一声紧张的干笑，钻进人海消失了。Tony假笑了一下，转头对上Loki的视线。“好吧，看看 **你** 。”

 

“我在艾尔夫海姆的狩猎行动非常令我失望，”恶作剧之神轻柔地说，漫不经心地从Tony手中偷走他的酒，啜饮之后露出笑容：显然，Loki嘴角的恶劣弧度不管她是男是女都一样。“我需要放松一晚。”她朝Tony挑了挑眉。

 

工程师的假笑扩大了。“那可真挺遗憾的。如果我现在跟你跳舞，他们就会散布我不忠的流言。”他的手放在她的上面，大拇指摩挲Loki戴着戒指的那根手指。

 

Loki靠近了些，轻声道，“我们什么时候在乎这个了？”

 

Tony笑里藏刀。“嗯，你说的很有道理。”

 

他拉起恶作剧之神的手。“那我们跳舞吧。”

 

因为这是在博物馆里，满是Pepper宝贵的现代艺术珍品，音乐来自弦乐四重奏乐团，现在正是一曲华尔兹。考虑到他来自另一个是世界，舞步对于Loki来说可疑得浑然天成，Tony好奇地询问了。

 

“我学得很快，”她说，“我之前也曾潜入几个类似的派对寻欢作乐过。”

 

“哦是吗？”Tony轻笑。“是我的，还是别的什么人的？”

 

“嗯……一个是某种筹资晚宴，是谁举行的来着……Hammer企业？不是我的口味，但是个搞事的好地方。”

 

“哦 **那个** 原来是你干的，”工程师若有所思地说，回想起某人发给他的小报头条，关于一连串不幸的事件。“好吧，我很难说 **所有** 那些都是你的错。”

 

“另外一些是对Potts小姐的恩惠，你看。”她微微一笑。“你没法出席，所以我替你弥补了这一损失。”

 

“你装作我参加了？”Tony双眼闪闪发亮地看着他。

 

“别乱想，”Loki警告。“我不会替你参加活动；没有你的陪伴它们真的特别乏味。”

 

“我也这么觉得。”Tony的手微微滑上，又顺着她的脊柱向下安放在她后腰处。“你让我的晚上好太多。”他在他们经过Pepper和Happy时笑意加深了些，两个人都朝Tony露出不认同的表情，然后在他们转身时很快转变成迷惑，无疑他们注意到了他舞伴受伤的戒指和他手指上的那个是一对的。

 

Loki越过肩膀朝他们露出一丝小小的微笑。“我不能停留太久。在艾尔夫海姆的线索已经过时了，而我不能让它过时太久。理论上来说，力量宝石是第二个最容易定位的，也是第二个我最害怕被Amora染指的。”

 

“第一个是现实宝石？”

 

恶作剧之神摇了摇头。“不，那一个无法被找到了。它被锁在一个很安全的地方，即使是神也不敢去挑战。”她低下头，她的脸离他很近。“真正需要担心的是空间宝石。用其来运输军队很难，但绝不是不可能的。”

 

“那我们还有多长时间？”

 

Loki沉思了一会儿，双眼因为恶作剧而闪亮。“嗯……我们什么时候可以离开？”

 

“现在，如果你想的话。我已经露过面，而那些照片会在明天导致一些流言蜚语：那一般来说就是我出席这种场合的理由。”

 

“很好，”Loki说，领着他离开舞池。“非常好。”

 

一旦他们绕过大厅走进一个足够隐蔽的角落，Loki已经混淆了监控，然后他们一同从晚宴中消失，出现在Tony的顶层套间，于是工程师发现他自己被按在最近的墙上，Loki压在他身上的身躯只是比以往稍微柔软了一点，大多数是因为胸前多的那两块软肉。

 

在他能说句话之前，混乱之神吻上了他的唇，缓慢又好奇，双手在他身侧游走。Tony先是把他的双手放在她的腰上，但是好奇心很快占据了他的脑海，他的双手开始探索她的身体。亲吻就和以往一样好，Tony将其存档在‘不会因为形态而改变’的列表中。唯一真实的不同是他手中纤细的身体线条，还有Loki发出的如同豹子的气音不再那么粗粝：依旧低沉，依旧有着猎食者的感觉，但是不知为何柔和了点。Tony的双手伸直找到了那个通常会让男性的混乱之神颤抖的敏感点，当他揉捏时，女性的她也会有同样的感觉。他们在一段长到几乎要窒息的热吻中分开，Loki的视线黑暗饥渴，让Tony的脊柱划过冷热交替的战栗。那是他的‘ **把你操出无数个小高潮直到你尖叫到嗓子哑掉** ’眼神，而Tony的脑海中不断刷屏的只有‘ **是的求你了：你想在桌子上，沙发上，还是床上？** ’

 

一只手向上捧住她一边乳肉，工程师咬住下唇，牙齿碾磨那块地方同时欣赏地观察那两块美艳绝伦的乳房，接着抬起头带着别无两样的饥渴对上Loki的视线。“这个留在下一次？”他喘息，捏了一下。说真的，下一次他一定要花费很长时间给予它们足够的注意：非常完美。

 

“只要你不介意，”Loki喉间发出颤音。

 

“我的确不介意。而且，今晚，我更想要你把我操进床垫。”

 

谎言之神邪恶地笑了，的确非常邪恶，她的手放在Tony握着她乳房的手上。“在不久的将来，也许你能有机会了解它们。”

 

“该死。你可真他妈完美，你知道吗？”Tony热烈地说，拉着神进入另一次火辣的接吻，他在第二次瞬移时攀附在他身上，接着在他们不着寸缕倒在床上时发出大笑，Loki现在完完全全是 **他自己** ，贴着他的唇微笑。

 

“你也一样，你个漂亮的混蛋。”Loki回答，然后再一次亲上他。

 

 

————

 

 

第二天早上，尽管他精疲力尽身体酸痛，Tony依旧没有心情在空无一人的顶层套间，被来自Jarvis关于NickFury局长一如既往覆盖安全指令上楼来访的固执警报吵醒。

 

“这 **最好** 艹蛋的重要，”他呢喃，气势汹汹地爬向衣柜拿出一条牛仔裤，和一眼能找到的最无关正事的T恤。没在衣柜找到，他注意到一件AC/DC的，因为时光久远而柔软，扔在他的梳妆台上。他模糊地想起昨晚Loki穿着这个睡着了。Tony拿过来套在头上，因为注意到它闻起来很像Loki和有一点像性爱的味道而露出恶作剧的假笑。完美。

 

在Fury从电梯上楼时，他已经舒服地安坐在沙发上。要么他的安保真的和他想象得一样好，要么神盾局长实际上并没有 **那么** 着急找他。“嘿Nick，很开心见到你。想喝一杯吗？”是的现在是早上九点，但是Tony不在乎。他绝不会在此刻不神圣的时间提供他宝贵的咖啡。他从杯子里满足地抿了一口。

 

“并不想。”

 

Tony斜了他一眼。“你有 **喝过** 酒吗？”

 

“我还拥有这个工作，不是吗？”Fury回怼。

 

“有道理，”Tony呢喃。“但是你从来不跟我们在大厦里喝酒。没礼貌。”

 

“不。我这叫职业性。”Fury纠正他。“这还是早晨，要知道。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼。“继续，保持你的职业性。我听着呢。”

 

“我从我们其中一个老顾问那听来一些令人不安的报告。”

 

“我不需要听你的老情人，亲爱的。我知道我才是你现在最爱的。”Tony语带讽刺，夹杂了一些南方美女会有的口音。

 

Fury凝视着他，“我可以告诉你，他是我们关于超自然现象的顾问。”

 

“你有一个……我一点也不惊讶，当然神盾局有一个超自然顾问。他叫什么名字，魔法先生？”

 

“Steven Strange博士。”

 

Tony哼哼，“就差那么点儿。”

 

“他很担心来自阿斯加德的那两个魔法师对无限宝石的兴趣，我很理解，”Fury谨慎地说。

 

工程师挑起眉毛。“他听说了，是吧？”

 

“是的，还有他的一众联系人，和他类似，拥有……”他模糊地做了个手势。“不完全符合现代科学意义的超能力。”

 

Tony抛了个媚眼。“我在研究呢。”

 

“如果你再朝我抛媚眼，Stark先生，我会用螺丝锥拔出你其中一只眼球，”Fury用非常平静的口吻说。“我们甚至可以拥有一对配对的眼罩。”

 

“明白了，”Tony说，明显地畏缩了。“所以你是说他认为他们两个都有所图谋？好吧，他没错。”

 

“你有多确定Loki能被信任，Stark先生？”

 

手指因为想要做些什么而发痒，Tony有一股特别清晰的冲动想要倒一杯酒给自己分散注意力，但是即使按照他个人的反常标准来说也太早了，而Fury已经说了他不要。 **真遗憾。** 他清了清喉咙，“你可以信任他不是真的试图毁灭地球或给地球造成不可磨灭的巨大损害，你也可以信任他会尽他所能保证我和他自己的生命安全。如果这就是神盾局关心的，那这就是所能建议你的，绝无虚言。”

 

“他有没有跟你提过Amora，为什么她突然想要寻找宝石？似乎即使是Strange，也对她不甚了解；不像Loki，她没有和Thanos有直接联系。”

 

Tony思考了很久，斟字酌句地说。“他们挺熟的，而他最近好像从她那偷了什么东西，为了以后对付大家伙的计划做准备。”他做了个鬼脸。“显然，她错误地去找了一位先知，问他为什么Loki这么做。结果导致她吸引了某个特定人物的注意力，而这段时间足够给他往她心灵里埋下了几个让她毫无办法的钩子。”

 

“那Loki的心灵呢？有没有什么潜在的钩子在那？”

 

Fury温和谦逊的口吻令他怒目而视，Tony倾身将手肘支撑在膝盖上。“你有一个不同的顾问已经查看过Loki的脑袋了，不是吗？你不信任我的回答，不信任这个，去问那个会心灵感应的家伙啊。”

 

“Loki可能从X教授那掩藏了什么。他的心灵被层层覆盖，他无法探知。”

 

“但是他不会心灵感应，所以一旦他让你的教授朋友进来，有多少是能由他来主宰的，而不是只能完全隐藏？”Tony怼回去。“去问问专家；在这个游戏中我还是个新手，这个星球上我也找不到一本书有足够的技术规格和合理公式解释他们世界的物理法则，除此之外没有帮助我无法感知太深。而我唯一能得到的帮助来自于一个我知道你不信任的人，而我 **并不建议** 你信任。所以你来问我这一问题只是为了看我对此如何反应，然后以此推断依靠我的程度如何。”

 

Fury点点头。“非常好，Stark。那么，我们能信任你到什么程度？”

 

Tony的手指敲打着他的膝盖。“你可以相信我作为一名复仇者在队伍里的职责，即使我是一个有着热爱质疑和鲁莽决定之类不良倾向的队友。我不会捅其他复仇者或你或任何我近几个月认识的神盾局特工背后一刀，但是我不会信任一个陌生人只是因为他们穿着有你们标志的制服，特别是在Barton在航母上的事件之后。”他再次靠回椅子上。“我有条底线，以前没有，但现在有。Loki是我的，而我不太喜欢其他人给我和我的人下绊子。如果有人伤害了他，不管什么原因只要他不能补偿我，我会有所反应，而我将不会太在乎他们到底属于哪一边的。你明白了吗？”

 

Fury逼视着他，过了好久才开口。“我想我们达成了共识。”

 

“哦，他还提供某种草药治疗以免我们受到Clint之前那样的心灵控制。Bruce检查过了，都是无毒的。Loki也给他足够的材料生产更多，包括一些有趣的阿斯加德化合物，Bruce说它们有很多有意思的可能性。我愿意给神盾寄一份样本，如果你感兴趣的话。”

 

关于那个，Fury眨了好几次眼，双眼眯起。“你确定那有用吗？”

 

Tony点头，拿起平板电脑，开始显示模型，测试运行，和两份来自两个实验者的血样。“Natasha自愿作为实验载体，我们观察了她几天：没有生病反应，没有眼睛颜色的剧烈变化，也没有迎合Loki命令的欲望。她告诉我们当权杖碰到她时，她感到一阵不愉快的冰冷和压迫感，但是再没有其他了。Clint也有同样的感觉，当他，呃，第一次作为实验载体时，入侵之前那次。他接着自愿参与进实验，确认他感觉是一样的，但是冰冷没有进入他的大脑或者像之前那样威胁‘抽出他自身人格’。”停顿。“他接着试图手刃Loki的脸，但是没有人受到任何永久性伤害，而我们都确定Clint只是在做Clint会做的事而已，而不是咒语的副作用或防御补充。”他伸出平板，让Fury使用。

 

“而他就这样给你们了，一个赠品？”他怀疑地看向工程师。

 

“好吧。显然复仇者们某种程度上欠他一次：不会是什么威胁生命的事，但不管怎样欠他一次。”他耸耸肩。

 

Fury点头，再次看向实验结果。“我很感激你把这些样本交给我。”

 

Tony邪笑，锋利闪亮如同一柄打磨过的砍刀。“我想你会的。我会让Natasha给你们，在下一次回复任务进度或签到，或不管你们给她设立什么系统，反正在她去你们总部时交给你们。”他懒散地挥了挥手，接着深吸一口气，戴上一副完美傲慢的轻率表情。“我们谈好了吗？”

 

Fury简短地瞟了一眼Tony左手上的戒指，接着抬起眉。

 

“我的确说了他是我的。”

 

“是的，报纸也说了。记住Strange不是唯一一个留意他的人，而且也可能不是唯一一个把他和非常高调的小外星人入侵纽约事件联系在一起的人，你要知道。”

 

“我似乎还记得把核弹扔进时空之门炸掉一整座外星人舰队之类的，耶，”Tony呢喃，尽管他的双眼眯起来了一点，露出一点不安。“我会确定给复仇者公关部门或之类的提及的。”

 

Fury站起来。“当心点，Stark。不像大多数复仇者，神盾局从未能太多控制像Strange这样的人。哪怕我们想，我们也无法停止他，除非你愿意借我们一些魔法强化技术，如果你有的话。”

 

“有一些，但是并不足以帮助所有神盾局所有人，所以我猜我不该告诉你。”Tony怼他。“请从我的房子里滚出去。”

 

Fury哼了一声，被逗乐了，转身朝电梯走去。“顺便说一句，你的安保提高了，”他说，同时门缓慢关上。

 

“那还真是谢谢您了，Nick，”Tony恶言相向，不在乎那句话根本听上去一点也不真诚。他烦躁地摸了摸他的截止，思虑重重了一会儿。“那么，最好建立好新的原型机了，Jarvis？”

 

“是的，先生？”

 

“昨天下午研究出的扩展高级中断力场的新图解呢？我希望它们能尽快为测试做准备。”

 

“它们两个小时以内可被实施，先生。”

 

“很好。”Tony站起来，走向最近的展示台，开始修理Fury破坏的代码。等到神盾局长离开他的大楼，电梯再次可被操作，比上次提升了性能的代码再次运行，同时Tony自己进入他的私人实验室。“Jarvis，在图解准备好之前，准备Mark九进行一次测试。”

 

“需不需要转盘，先生？”

 

Tony想了想，“这一次，要。这样也好，我会开始研究力场发生器。”他走出电梯。“灯光暗点，开始图解展示。”他露出恶意的，敌意且锋利的微笑。“播放。”

 

 

————

 

 

Clint隔着桌台朝她怒目而视。现在是四点钟：现在大概只有失眠症患者还醒着，然而对于两个在神盾做兼职的间谍来说，他们才刚刚完成一个任务回家。“所以。Pepper **订婚** 了。”他很生气，因为他甚至不知道这个，但他知道Natasha知道。

 

Natasha从咖啡中抬起头朝他眨了眨眼。“然后？”

 

“他也许不在意你，但是他绝对不会同意我插足进来。他非常直，而且他也不是我的菜。”他抬起眉毛。“你的确跟他 **确认过** ……”

 

“哦是的。在一些劝导之后，他没问题了。”Natasha思考了很久。“但我觉得你说的也很有道理；他真的不是你的菜。”

 

“我需要一杯酒，”弓箭手叹道。

 

“我有录像带，”Natasha用非常轻快无辜的语气说。“如果那能帮助你感觉好点。”

 

那让Clint短暂地停顿了一下。“清晰度好吗？”

 

她点头。“我之前想我们可以晚点看。”

 

“……好吧。好的。”Clint舔了舔唇。有那么一些时候他和Natasha独特的私人关系真的有点好到让人不敢相信。“那挺好。”

 

“所以。一起洗澡？”

 

他邪笑，发出低沉挑逗的呢喃。“我正想着呢。”

 

然后警报响起了，所有的一起，两个间谍对此皱眉。

 

“天杀的超级反派大坏蛋，”弓箭手喃喃。“其他人不能搞定这个吗？”

 

**代码红色。所有复仇者集合** ，然而警报不这么想。

 

“队长在航母上帮助运行一些训练项目，”Natasha叹道。“而Bruce正在参加一个科学讨论会。”

 

“大坏蛋，”Clint重复。“他们所有人都是。”

 

 

————

 

 

警报实际上并不是因为纽约市中心一系列爆炸或起火引起的。Tony对这急转直下的剧情又感激又不爽。感激，因为给了他机会用航空扫描识别出站在毁坏建筑物中心的人影，他盯着图片整整三分钟因为他的脑子需要消化，好在周围没有其他复仇者朝他露出或同情或恼怒的眼神。

 

“哦该死，”他骂道，继续盯着图片。“这最好别是看上去这样，不然我就要狠踢约顿小巨人的瘦屁股。”他闭上眼冷静了一会儿，疯狂地寻找理性思维，即使是在最有利的情况下也是最艰难且最难以忍受的事情。睁开眼睛，他重新仔细地检查了图片。“Jarvis，二次检查图片的彩色校正。对比火焰的绿色和这个绿色。”他点了点拿着权杖人物的衣角。

 

“色差有很大的不一样。”

 

“把录像从远程生产实验室拉过来，测试火焰。”

 

在下一个离事故地带最近的图片上，他敲了敲Loki正释放出的绿金色火焰，吞噬了他想要灰飞烟灭的目标。

 

“再次对比不同。火焰是一样的绿色吗？”

 

“不，Sir。火焰更倾向于海绿色。而且还拥有不同的能量信号。”

 

Tony倒回椅子里。“哦太好了。”停顿。“才怪。该死！Jarvis，把所有你能从能量信号上找到的指数，对比Loki的记录。把新的动心放进名为‘Amora’的文件夹，把那些力场发生器全装在马克九上：我想要这个战甲融化所有击中它的魔法。”

 

“马上好，Sir。”

 

Tony一跃而起，找到实验室里最大最空的一块区域。“还有，如果可以，确保你把这也扫描了。”他沉思地看向戒指上那块绿色的石头，小声念出Loki逼他记住到在睡眠中也能倒背如流的咒语。他接着加上，“快来，亲爱的，你会想要看到这个的。”

 

他身体周围的空气旋转，接着开始剧烈移动，在实验室中间小型龙卷风。Tony艰难地站在原地，看到一股熟悉的墨绿光线汇聚在风眼中。“我的高等科学教母啊：这不可能。”他呢喃着，接着在亮光刺痛他双眼时抬起手臂遮挡。一阵巨大的脆响之后，是玻璃开裂的声音，然后彻底粉碎：最近的两扇窗户破裂了，就在魔力信号——显然和除Loki以外的一些敌人很像——触发了所有警报器时。

 

Loki单膝跪在此刻实验室最乱七八糟的地方，衣服微微冒烟。他好奇地抬起头，看起来有点喘不过气。“实际上——倒是比我想象的要顺利许多。”他站起来，接着重心不稳地朝左边倒去。

 

Tony冲过去接住他。“我能问问你想象的是什么样吗？”

 

“嗯。上一次我看见某人尝试类似的事，在两个国度之间被召唤，他们在目的地被烧成焦炭。”恶作剧之神仔细地看了看他爱人脸上严峻的表情，接着很快清醒了。“发生什么了？”

 

工程师开口，但是另一道来自市中心的爆炸声分散了他的注意力。“说不清楚，你最好来看看。”他拖着Loki来到屏幕面前，刚好卡拿到新一轮火焰熄灭后，再次出现在混乱中心的人影。

 

Loki表情阴沉。“Amora。肯定是。”他敲了敲屏幕，放大了人影，又敲了两下命令摄像头锁定她。“你注意到了吗，一个坠饰，在这里？可以让画面再清晰一点吗？”

 

Tony倾身向前。“Jarvis？编辑镜头，专注在盔甲和饰物上，特别是在脖子和胸骨中间。把图片渲染一下。”

 

“马上，sir。您待办列表里其他事物进程有60%的完成度，正在观察扫描实验体Amora。”

 

“列表？”Loki喃喃。

 

“你以为我会干坐在这里？”

 

恶作剧之神看起来想要争论，但显然有所犹豫，他很清楚告诉TonyStark **别去做** 什么鲁莽的事的结果只是导致了那件事的加速完成。他微微一笑，有点恼怒，对人工智能说，“给我看渲染后的效果。”

 

Jarvis照做。

 

Loki咒骂。“力量宝石，在她脖子上。”他怒吼了几句，敲击了几下面板，拉出和复仇者的通讯。

 

“现在是你们报答我的时候了。”

 

Natasha是第一个回应的。“Loki？你觉得是说这个的时候吗？”

 

“显然是的。疏散人群，做你们乐意的英雄主义的事，把脏活留给我。这个敌人是我的，就算她能活着离开，我也会让她吃点苦头的。”他关闭通讯，然后看向Tony。“如果你因为不听话跟着我被杀，我会复活你然后再亲手宰了你。”

 

“你能这么做？”

 

“不太容易，而且下场都很惨，在一定临时的基础上，是的。”他抿紧嘴唇。“那意味着，我真的，真的不想这么做。”他的手抚上Tony的反应堆。“拜托，我从未如此真诚地拜托过任何人： **相信我** 。”他接着和往常一样消失在空气中，留下一声脆响和一缕轻烟。

 

Tony骂了句脏话。“Jarvis，给我现况报告。”

 

“哪怕没装转盘，也只完成了百分之六十八，sir。”

 

他打开通讯。“Tasha，Clint，在吗？”

 

“出什么事了，Tony？”Clint咆哮，“我们看到了录像：爆炸和火焰绿得让人犯恶心。”

 

“某人精心策划了这一切，他们可能是想要召唤什么。”

 

“她在试图引起Loki的注意，我想，”Tony说。

 

“你有什么根据？”Natasha问。

 

“因为她伪装了他的脸，他的战甲，还拿着一根看起来十分熟悉的权杖。”

 

“你怎么知道不是他本人？”Clint抗议。

 

“因为我刚在我的实验室召唤了他，差点烧毁了我一层楼，Clint。顺便一说，我能这么做。说来话长。Jarvis？”

 

“百分之七十四，sir。推出前时间估计：至少二十分钟。”人工智能回答。

 

“该死。”

 

“我们现在朝昆式喷射机去，Tony。”

 

“继续疏散人群，保证平民在屋顶可视范围内远离火焰。最好别出现任何潜在人质。我会在二十分钟内赶到那里。”

 

“说真的？”Clint质疑道。

 

“我只有一套反魔法原型机，你个混蛋，现在给我滚出那里！”

 

 

————

 

 

Loki降落在火焰中，并不在意周身的滚烫。他的战甲和衣服被施了咒不会受其影响，而他只需要将意识凝聚在冰冷的回忆上，他的身体就也能同样不受影响：一个由他手中散发着蓝光的冰匣完成的任务。他紧紧闭上双眼，把更多力量集中于他以前碰都不敢碰的冰匣里，同时开启了他的血缘选择的武器。环绕在他身边的风让他战栗，席卷了所有火焰。

 

冰顺着燃烧的楼房蜿蜒而上，迅速彻底地熄灭熊熊燃起的火焰。木头支柱和金属横梁吱呀作响，在经历过温度急剧变化后变得脆弱且危险，但是不管怎么说总比被火烧着好。Loki睁开双眼，大步向前，所过之处留下冰星点点，他朝此刻逐渐消散的烈焰风暴中心走去，死死盯着那个穿着他的皮的骗子：错觉，而并非变形术，只要拥有魔法天赋都不会被这种蹩脚的咒术欺骗，但显然中庭里没几个人拥有如此天赋。

 

Amora没花多久就注意到了他。她的双眼通红，冷酷的蓝色覆盖其上，只有中间的瞳孔被巨大的黑暗占据，像是通往永无止尽虚空的小窗。“你来了：没有被打碎的宠物。你怎么花了这么久？”她说，声音不太像她自己。

 

Loki摆出一副不受影响的脸，他耸耸肩，悠闲放松得宛如他是在闲庭信步而非穿过一个刚刚还在被焚烧的屋顶。他看见Amora在他靠近时瑟缩了一下，他知道她大概是被他身上的寒气震慑了。现在，即使是她引起的大火最边缘，火焰也被沉重地霜驱散，唯余湿气在空气中弥漫。“Well，当我远在矮人的城市时，有人在中庭冒充我实在不是件容易发现的事。”他露出一个友好迷人的微笑。“一个破碎的宠物为你服务的感觉怎么样，Amora？”

 

她撤销咒语，露出致命的微笑，即使在她最后一簇火焰被熄灭后她依旧镇定自若。权杖的蓝光回到他自己的苍绿色，闪闪发亮的银色也变成铜黄与鎏金。“Well，它有它的好处。”她举起她的权杖，朝他发射了一道火焰，带着苍绿和琥珀色。

 

Loki毫不犹豫地抬起冰匣迎击，抵消了她的攻击。他们同时低下武器了一会儿。

 

“现在我才发现，你怎么是蓝色的。”她注意到。

 

“是的，well，显然我是领养的。”

 

“怪不得，”她恍然大悟道。

 

“怎么？鉴于你对恋人的品味，我是该考虑你是否吸引我吗？”他反击。“那可真是吓死人了。”他的刻薄立刻迎来一道攻击，他不得不出手挡住，不过哪怕再措不及防他也步步逼近。“是的，你的Skurge最近怎么样？或者说，他精致的脚踝怎么样？你在他的刀刃上投毒时真该好好考虑下的，特别是当别人有可能以彼之道还施彼身的时候。”另一道火焰袭来，另一道冰霜迎击，不过这次比之前艰难许多，Loki咒骂了几句。

 

“这些天，Thanos很关心你。他没法好好盯着你。你可能在搞事情。”

 

“哦，告诉他我 **的确** 是在搞事。”他躲过另一道火焰，滚到一旁朝她直接攻击。

 

她一面怒吼着跳到一边，一面回击，只是打碎了Loki的幻影。诅咒着，她旋身，寻找他的身影。“让他进来，Loki，否则他将祭出一些强硬的手段。”

 

就在她耳后，Loki轻声细语，“Well，那可就太让人失望了，不是吗？”

 

Amora转身，火焰肆意暴涨，而她转过身却只看见空荡荡的屋顶，Loki再次出现在她身后，巧妙地斩断了她脖子上挂着力量宝石的项链。“方向错了，亲爱的。”他在她试着转身时，挟住她的两只手臂，不在意红色的宝石从她的胸口坠落地上。Loki突然扭身，他都能听见骨头咯吱的声音，接着重击了她的臀部，让她无法保持平衡。等她站稳脚跟，他迅速地拾起断裂链子的两端，力量宝石在他两只手中间摇摇晃晃，但没有触碰到，他退后几步。“问题是，你知道，”他悲伤地说，“破碎的宠物，它们通常 **破碎得太过头** ，跟不上那些头脑更清楚的。”他举起宝石。“我认识的Amora在我打断她手臂之前就能把我宰得半死不活，而 **你** ，我亲爱的，并不完全是 **你自己** ，是不是？”

 

“你知道我不是，”她怒吼，抱着她受伤的手臂。“而你知道为什么。你让我被他抓住。”

 

“你不能把每个试图探查我的计划却只是看到一片摧毁他们理智的深渊然后被其他人占据心灵的法师都归咎于我身上。我们没人能。这是 **魔法交易** 的一部分。”他靠近，在看到她退缩时笑了。“好啦，好啦，干嘛这么不安？你不是有你的主人支持你吗？”

 

“也是你的主人，如果你还记得的话。你欠他一笔债。”

 

Loki不愉快地笑了。“一笔债。好吧。我假设那兴许意味着什么。”他耸耸肩。“作为一个谎言、混乱和恶作剧之神，最重要的是了解我的对立面是什么：命令，真相，和乏味的善良。我知道 **所有的规则** ；不然我怎么打破他们？”他假笑，欢快灿烂且锋利如刀刃。“在施用自己的规则之前，知道这些事是有好处的，不管你是持有魔法石还是往小小神明的心灵中投以禁锢的钩子。我的本性就是把自己从任何 **协议** 和 **约定贸易** 中脱离出来：用某些属于我的交换某些属于你的，或他的，或不管任何与我谈判过的。那些词可好笑了，不是吗？ **谈判。协议。条款和条件和规则。** ”

 

Amora眯起双眼，现在很显然有某个远在天边的人在透过她观看这一切。“你在暗示什么，小骗子？”

 

Loki大笑，低沉畅快，宛如一个满怀恶意的孩子。“我在暗示如果你打算留下我，你最好别打碎我。”他说，手腕动了动晃了晃坠子，脸上表情没半点变化。“我有力量宝石，我也清醒到足以好好保留这个而不会随意在屋顶上挥舞它们。”他拉起脖子上的莲子，拿出另一快宝石，墨绿色，微微发着光，在他盔甲外面。“而我好几年前拥有了 **这个** 。显然，我做得比你的新奴隶好太多。”

 

Amora开始凋萎，如同她体内的能量缓慢流失殆尽。“你最好让我亲眼看见你的成就，而不是通过一个 **奴隶** 之眼，小神。”

 

“是的，well。”Loki把手背在身后，大拇指心不在焉地来回摩挲挂着力量宝石的链子，依旧小心不去触碰宝石本身。“记住你不打碎我是有原因的。这是你的爱人给你的建议不是吗？” **如果有任何人在你那冰冷贫瘠的家欠下一笔债，那是你的爱人，我可不敢去想她会要求我什么** 。

 

女巫的嘴打开，好似她要说话，但最终合上了，眯起双眼，她的身体再度挺直。“有人在这里，”她说，声音半是她自己的，半是她脑袋里那根钩子的。下一个瞬间，一切都不对劲了。

 

Loki听到身后一道咒语被一个低沉的男中音念出来：毫无犹豫，坚定不移。Amora像块石头坠落在地，她眼中闪烁的光芒被一些黑暗的话语熄灭了，她瘫软在地上。

 

“以奥丁之名，是谁——”Loki转过身，接着感觉到金色的锁链缠上他的双手。“ **该死** 。”

 

“那是什么意思？”声音询问，兴味冷酷且自信。Loki试图再次移动，但是失败了：被外力禁锢在原地。“当你说拥有那些宝石，还有说你是怎样清醒到足以好好保留这个而不会随意在屋顶上挥舞它们的时候，你说了一句什么？”

 

恶作剧之神在感觉到灵魂宝石在脖子上拉拽时畏缩了一下。“我没想到中庭会有一个强大到能够扔出那种放逐术的法师。”他费力地转头看向另一个魔法师。“更别说还是一个被委托保护空间宝石的守护者。干得漂亮。”

 

惊奇博士笑得毫无善意。“我严重怀疑你能说服我，骗子先生。”

 

“哦，总得有个梦想是吧，万一实现了呢。”Loki反驳，笑里藏刀。当然，他无法移动，不能施法，但是谁说他不能在最后扭转乾坤反败为胜，银舌头从来不是浪得虚名。“真的，你最好还是别相信我对敌人们说的话，特别是你还是窃听来的。你们用来娱乐的中庭肥皂剧不都这么演的吗？只字片语的道听途说总是引起莫大的误解。某个聪明的角色，为了能够从危险的处境中脱离出来而撒谎， **哦天** ，某个不相信他们的人偷听到他们的对话，然后就错把谎言当作真相。说真的， **这太老套了** 。”

 

“我承认，你说得是挺有道理的，如果没有额外的证据，我可能真的会相信你。但是，首先：你是个超高校级的骗子，哪怕山峰无棱江水为竭你也不能说服我。第二：在你脑袋里有一条锁链，连着那个怪物，那个曾经附身于你朋友身上的怪物。”

 

“公平来讲，她完全称不上是我的朋友。听着：我刚告诉你了真相！你可以亲自问问她。”

 

“她昏过去了。”

 

“我可以等。”Loki保证。

 

“而我并不想陪 **你** 等。”惊奇博士绕着他打转，靠近打量他。“尽管我不相信的‘诚实’，我还是愿意听你说说看你打算拿这些宝石做什么。”

 

“Well，说实话，我偏爱绿色的这个，倾向于保留它。你看它很衬我的眼睛。”

 

“看出来了，你衣服颜色都挺雷同。那力量宝石呢？”

 

“Well，这完全是运气太好误打误撞，我可以要么把它留给我的父亲保管（他已经有一个方形的无限力量来源了）或者让我的爱人对此进行深度研究。”

 

Strange挑起一边眉毛。“你的爱人。”

 

Loki意有所指地瞟了一眼他的左手，费劲地动了动手指。“你瞧，我订婚啦。”

 

“那可真不幸。”Strange说，挑起灵魂宝石。它发光了很长一段时间，接着猛然黯淡了。法师眯起双眼。“有意思。你找到了一个不会让它夺走你灵魂的方法。”

 

恶作剧之神不会承认这个，但他的确出了一身冷汗，因为很少有在他甜言蜜语还未说完时就被识破的事情发生，而同时眼前这个人正对他的灵魂虎视眈眈。“是的，不然你以为我拿着要干什么？”

 

“说的不错。”Strange喃喃，一步步靠近，他轻声细语，一只手划过Loki的前臂。几行如恩符文在空气中闪现。“哦，那倒是 **很聪明** 。可不太健康。那不是通常用来折磨和拷打死后之人的咒语吗？”

 

“它符合我的目的。”Loki简单地说。“把灵魂绑在肉身上。”

 

“是的：不管肉体是否还活着。我不记得有任何其他人敢在 **他们自己** 身上用如此可怕的咒语。”

 

“我不打算永久戴着它，不过你这个样子让我庆幸推迟了消除咒语的时机。”Loki怼回去。

 

“Well，别太庆幸了。有这些宝石，嗯…….”法师危险地微笑。“只要两个或三个宝石聚集在一起，它们就能稍微改变宇宙的规则。而我们现在有空间宝石，力量宝石，和灵魂宝石：控制物体和质量，存储灵魂，还有强大的力量保证通往灵魂宝石里小小宇宙的通道会张开到足以把你整个人吞进去。”

 

Loki艰难地吞咽。“我真的不建议你这么做。”

 

“你当然不会。”Strange的双眼眨动了一下，同时他把三块宝石都笼在一只手里。

 

“不，我 **真的** 不建议你这么做！”他大喊。“我有证明书！还有值得信任的目击者！你不能这么鲁莽地就决定了我的去留！我在阿斯加德犯下叛国罪仅仅是因为我 **喜欢恶作剧** ，而且我还敢当着浩克的面喊他作无聊的生物：你真的 **不该** 冒犯我！”他最后的呼喊在他消失时化作疼痛的尖叫。

 

Srange发出吃痛声，灵魂宝石在他手上因为过热而灼伤了她的皮肤。“好吧，那倒是挺有意思的。”他把空间宝石放回衣服里，把另外两块宝石拿到近前细细研究。“也许我该留着它们——”

 

还没说完就被穿着一身非常沉重地金属盔甲的男人以每小时七十公里的速度撞飞出去，法师能拿稳手中的宝石实在是一件非常幸运的事。他也许是个高级的法师，但是在他毫不设防的时候被类似一辆超跑的沉重物体全力击中也不是一件容易接受的事，他一般可碰不上这种事。拥有力量宝石好歹帮助了他，特别是在不久后的疼痛降落时。咒骂着，他抬起头看到著名的（声名狼藉的）钢铁侠。

 

“他在哪？”战甲内传来男声，低沉危险。

 

“啊。你在说Loki吗？”

 

“是的。”钢铁侠朝Strange的手发射了一道迅速锋利的冲击波，后者惊讶地松开了手，红色和绿色的宝石在屋顶弹跳着远离了他的掌控。Strange诅咒着突然把自己传送到离全身是武器的男人几步远的地方。他发射了一道咒语，本是为了迷惑他，却不安地发现咒语在接触到Stark的盔甲时消散于无形，根本近不了男人本身。忽视他的攻击，工程师的前臂盔甲折叠褪去，从屋顶上捡起灵魂和力量宝石，然后他打开了面板。表情冷酷。

 

“啊。”Strange说，听起来有点勉强。“Fury说过你是好人那边的。”

 

“我十分怀疑他是不是没跟你说清楚， **别跟踪他** 。”Tony，一步，又一步靠近。他的声音非常低沉，非常黑暗，严肃认真。“这句话你到底是 **哪个字** 没听懂。”

 

“我就知道我错过了什么，”Strange嘟囔。他感到震动，穿过血肉，穿过骨骼：直至灵魂。Stark在警告他：那股力量不足以扯出他的灵魂，但是绝对足以留下一些损伤。而且还有挥之不去的压力，让法师知道现在设法逃离不是个好主意，如果他想要他的灵魂在他移动身体时还留在他身体里的话。“他在为一个史上最危险的存在之一做事！”

 

“那个在他脑袋里留下被 **严格控制** 且被屏障层层覆盖的钩子的人？Thanos？那个可能仅仅是为了开心占领地球，为了烧掉整个万神殿的刺激而占领阿斯加德的怪物？你要知道，阿斯加德是唯一Loki永远会保护的地方。”

 

“他也许是为了之后的恶意占领而做准备——”

 

“这就是为什么你攻击他，是吧？动动你的脑子，魔法少年。就算你安插在他身上的糟糕罪名成立，这也毫无道理。你怎么能统治一片废墟和残垣断壁？谁会想要支配燃烧殆尽的灰烬？就我听闻来看，Thanos所过之处，寸草不生。”

 

法师看来被严重打击了。“你怎么知道所有这些的？你不一直是个只爱钻研科学和工程的男人吗？”

 

“你说的没错。但我爱上了恶作剧和谎言之神；我们实际上非常相似。他甚至偷来苹果换我永生。现在，你可以试着用你那块紫石头从我这逃离， **但你不会成功的** ，这之后你就只能等着我把你的灵魂扯出来，然后问问 **它** 你到底对Loki做什么了，又或者你可以尽快把他带回来。你的选择。”他抬起一边眉毛。“选吧。”

 

很长一段时间Strange只是目瞪口呆地望着他，然后低声咒骂。“他在灵魂宝石里面。然而，把他带出来不是件容易事，因为我是通过他往自己身上施下的咒语才能把他关进去。”他缓慢吸气，然后冒出一连串的妈卖批。“我要 **杀** 了Fury，他居然没警告我这个。”

 

“Well，这只是我所有我行我素不顾后果的危害之一，”Stark尖锐地说。“你应该处于我那60%我行我素加鲁莽糟糕决策里，还有40%归咎于地球法则。”

 

“我猜，你是个行家。”

 

“并不真的是：我只是个业余爱好者，可惜我太聪明，我能有什么办法呢。理论上来讲，你在地球上待了起码比我多十年的时间，你本应该对地球法则运用自如的。”

 

“这不会让我更乐意把你的婚约者从那块宝石里放出来。”

 

“看起来是。”Tony同意。“只要缔结言灵契约——你，法师，和我这个新鲜出炉的半神和阿斯加德的荣誉市民——发誓你会把他放出来，而不会在我放开禁锢你的灵魂那那一瞬间逃走。”

 

Strange的嘴角抽搐了一下。“我发誓。”

 

“很好。还有，既然她在这里。”Tony瞟向Amora，依旧昏迷不醒。“我建议你直接把她送到Odin的王座下。他们会 **很开心** 看到她的。”

 

关于那个，法师笑了。“哦那个，我会很高兴照做的。”他赞成，然后完成了。

 

Tony缩短他们之间的距离，依旧没有放松握住Strange滑溜溜的黑暗灵魂。他抬起手，手掌向上露出那两块石头，但是在法师向他们伸手时，Tony再次 **攥紧** 他的灵魂。“告诉我，我需要做什么，我会亲自把他带回来。还有，把你脖子上那块借给我；我怀疑它也牵涉其中。”

 

“你看起来玩世不恭且多疑，Stark先生，”惊奇博士观察道，同时扯断链子，把空间宝石扔到Tony手上。“你是怎么会相信 **谎言之神** 的呢，我真的无法理解。”

 

“我说过，”Tony提醒他。“我们很相似。”空间宝石一触碰到他的皮肤，他就感到一阵兴奋的眩晕。“哦，你好啊，现在我们拥有了一块长得还能看的魔法宝石了。可真棒。接下来该做什么？”

 

“现在，我需要一大杯酒，然后如果你还是坚持自己来的话，我们需要画很多图。”

 

“好吧，原谅我现在不太信任你，博士。”

 

法师考虑了几秒。“现在想想，之前有人绑架我妻子的时候，我的反应跟你也差不多。”

 

“看来我们能理解彼此了。现在，瞬移。”Tony露出邪笑。“我猜我大概不能保留这个？”瞬移开始了，他可以感觉到世界在他的意愿下旋转褪色，他们毫不费力地出现在他的实验室。

 

惊奇博士瞪他。“不，你不能。”

 

“用红的和你交换呢？”

 

法师犹豫了一会儿。

 

“就考虑一下，好吧？我拥有一大堆能量源，我也已经赶上了平均阿萨神族的体力值。你拿着力量宝石会比我更有用，我说真的。”

 

关于那个，惊奇博士眯起眼睛，脸上浮现出苦涩自嘲的微笑。“我看出来你和Loki的相似之处了。”

 

“就考虑一下好吧。现在。Jarvis？把装甲脱掉。”一分钟后一道装满了机械的墙壁降落在他自己和法师之间，脱掉Tony身上的装甲，露出底下的牛仔裤和穿旧的AC/DCT恤。他从附近的工作台拉开一张巨大的显示器。“一杯酒，然后画图，行吧。”

 

“是的，我想我现在明白了，”Strange呢喃，感兴趣地盯着Tony的订婚戒指。“但我还是会让Fury为此受罪的。”

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
